The Disk Goes In where?
by Goddess Astra
Summary: What happens when you give Usagi a piece of technology such as a computer? Read and find out!
1. I got Homework

~~~~~I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi  
does....so....yeah...~~~~~~  
  
"The Disk Goes in where?"  
By: Goddess Astra  
  
Chpt.1 ~~~I got Homework~~~  
  
Usagi sighed as she trekked up the long set of steps to the Hikawa shrine. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the crystal blue sky with it's wisps of clouds spread across like ripped cotton candy. She drooled a bit and could swear she saw cotton candy REALLY in the sky. She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Rei calling out her name.  
"Usagi!" Rei shouted. "USAGI-CHAN!"  
Rei walked down the steps to Usagi and took in a deep breath and leaned in toward her ear.  
"USAGI-CHAN!" Rei shouted at the top of her lungs causing Usagi to scream and tumble down a few steps.  
"ITAI!" Usagi whined rubbing her butt. "Rei-chan...Hidoi...."  
"Come on Usagi, ikimashou! Everyone is here and they are all ready to study...well...except for Minako...I think..." Rei helped Usagi up and they proceeded to walk up the stairs.  
"Why's that?" Usagi looked at Rei questioningly.  
"Oh, she stubbed her toe upon entering the room and she is too busy complaining about the pain. She wants the whole world to heed to her needs now" Rei crossed her arms and grimaced.  
"Ah" Usagi sighed. Normally she would have laughed at this but under the circumstances today, well, it just wasn't funny.  
Rei and Usagi entered the room where everyone else was sitting. Usagi and Rei took their normal seats and Rei cracked open her book.  
"Konnichi wa Usagi-chan!" Ami and Makoto said in unison. Minako was sitting in her usual spot with a saddened painful look on her face as she held her big toe. She took another roll of bandages and began to apply MORE layers of bandages to her toe.  
"Ano....Minako-chan....don't you think...your toe is bandaged enough? Ami-chan already looked at it and your toe is fine!" Rei put down her book and looked at Minako confusedly.  
"Yeah but...err...I...I don't wanna stub this toe again!"  
"Well yeah...but you've got other toes you could stub, plus a whole 'nother foot!" Makoto confusedly raised an eyebrow at Minako.  
"YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!" Minako quipped and grabbed more bandages from the first aid kit. She proceeded to wrap her other toes in bandages as well as her other foot till both feet were 2 big balls of bandages. "That's better" Minako said smiling. Everyone but Usagi laughed.  
Instead Usagi slammed her books on the table and pounded her head on top of her books, making a rather large "WHUMP" sound. Everyone turned to look at Usagi who sighed and then moaned.  
"Daijoubou desu ka?" Ami said to Usagi. It wasn't like Usagi to be like this and it made everyone worry a little.  
"Iie Ami-chan." Usagi sniffled "It isn't fair"  
"What isn't fair Usagi-chan" Minako asked Usagi  
"This!" Usagi groaned as she shoved two stapled pieces of paper in Ami's face. Ami took the paper and began to read it over.  
"so, it's just a small 4 page research paper on any topic you wanna research? What's wrong with that?"  
Usagi sighed and began to explain the events earlier.  
  
~~~Flashback to earlier in the day~~~  
  
Usagi sits in her usual 11th grade class room as she had done since the beginning of the school year. Her teacher, Reikono Iruna, stood up from her desk and began handing out a packet to the class.  
"Ok class, here is your next assignment." Iruna-sensei explained as she walked around the room handing out the two page packet. "You are to pick a topic you wish to learn more about and do a 4 page research paper on it. I will ask it be in MLA format with a works cited page. It will be due in one week"  
The class groaned slightly  
"Now, please read over the assignment rules." Iruna-sensei said as she to began to read the packet out loud with her students.  
Usagi groaned at the thing on the packet.  
  
"Now if you will notice the last thing I put in the packet. Yes, I want this paper to be TYPED! Four pages typed with one inch margins, double spaced and with 12pt. New times roman font. Why typed you ask? Well, I have seen some of your handwriting and believe me, not even USA FBI hand writing analysis people over there would be able to decipher it! I do not want to be handed in a bunch of papers with hand written gibberish! Now-" The bell rang and the students stood up and began chatting and gathering their things.  
"FINISH READING MACBETH FOR TOMORROW! I WANT YOU TO GET PAST THE SCENE WHERE LADY MACBETH IS SLEEPWALKING IN THE NIGHT! BE ABLE TO TELL ME WHY SHE IS CONSTANTLY CARRYING A LIGHTED CANDLE WITH HER AT ALL TIMES!" Iruna-Sensei shouted over the incessant chatter of her students.  
Usagi sighed and slowly trudged out the room. She looked at her watch. I can make it to the shrine and not be late if I hurry, she thought. She exited the school building and headed to the Hikawa shrine.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"So that's all?" Rei said with her usual "I'm-probaly-gonna-end- up-starting-a-fight" look "That's NOTHING! I have to write a TERM PAPER! A TERM PAPER USAGI!!!"  
Usagi sighed. "That's not it... I have to use a computer.........AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE HECK TO USE ONE!" Usagi cried.  
"That's easy! Ask Ami-chan!" Minako said, poking at her bandaged feet.  
"Can't baka!" Usagi sighed "Remember, Ami-chan is leaving tomorrow with her computer club people to go to some computer brainiac seminar thingy. She'll be gone a whole week in Kyoto and MY PAPER IS DUE IN A WEEK!" Usagi grabbed Minako by the shirt collar and shook her wildy.  
"Hai Usagi-chan. Gomen ne. If I was here I would gladly assist you. I'd take you to the library now but it closes in half an hour and by the time we get there it would be closed." Ami smiled and sweatdropped.  
Usagi wailed then turned to Rei "You know how to use a computer! You teach me!" Usagi's eyes widened.  
"I can't usagi...I've already got my term paper to write and I have no time to waste! Plus I have that History Thursday test to study for. Gomen Usagi." Rei went back to her books and note cards, taking down more information and stuff for her paper.  
Usagi Turned to Makoto, who had been sitting quietly all this time. Makoto took one look and already knew.  
  
"Gomen ne Usagi. I've got too much homeowork and studying. My teacher has been having a bad week and he's taking it out on us by giving us homework."  
Usagi moaned and then turned to her last hope. "Minako?" she eyed her hopefully.  
"Ano...Usagi....what makes you think that I know how to use a computer? Remember that time you got sick? I couldn't even operate your CD radio! Give me a computer and somewhere there will probably be a burnt building." Minako sweatdropped.  
Usagi sighed then let out a large groan. How am I ever going to get this paper done, she thought. Of course, she would have turned to Mamoru but he was studying over in the US and wouldn't be back till the end of may. It was March. Usagi sighed one last sigh before everyone cracked open their books and began to study. She already knew this paper was not going to go well. 


	2. Minako's Feet

~~~Even though I wish I could own all of Sailor Moon....especially Tuxedo Kamen-sama...I do NOT own sailor moon here...so don't even think for a MINUTE that this is all my own idea...The teacher from the previous chapter how ever IS my own idea.....unless by a freak coincidence in the Sailor Moon universe...there IS an 11th grade teacher named Reikono Iruna ^^;...so please dun take Iruna-sensei...ok...that's enough of my disclaimer rant...ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!~~~  
  
~~~Chpt.2 Minako's Feet~~~  
  
An hour and a half later everyone packed their things into their bags. Everyone offered their heartfelt apologies to Usagi, wishing they could be of some help. Minako went over to offer some sympathies but she was followed by a loud crash to the floor. Rei's lamp crashed as well as her curtains that Minako had grabbed upon her decent. Everyone ran over to Minako, even Usagi, who had cheered up somewhat and was laughing, truly, happily laughing.  
"Daijoubou!?" everyone shouted in unison as they tried to help Minako to her feet. She wobbly got up but fell right down again. Everyone sweatdropped as did Minako.  
"Gomen nasai Rei-chan" Minako said looking around the room. She changed her mind and decided to just crawl over to her bag and retrieve her things. Everyone sweatdropped and Usagi was laughing so hard she was in tears.  
"Minako...ano...take of the bandages. Your feet are just giant balls and there is no way you are going to be able to crawl home. Your toe is fine and so are all your other toes! Ami-chan said so!" Rei walked over to Minako and started removing the Bandages.  
"Demo..Demo.." Minako stuttered.  
"No buts! This is ridiculous! Just because you broke your toes a few weeks ago doesn't mean that you have to keep protecting your feet 24- 7! I mean, honestly!" Rei said removing all the bandages.  
What Rei was referring to was a small accident with Minako a few weeks earlier. Minako was in volleyball practice. She was on the bench putting on her shoes when a fellow team mate volleyed a ball and it came hurdling in Minako's direction. Instead of hitting Minako, it instead hit the metal volleyball rack sitting next to her causing it to fall. It fell on her "un-shoed" foot causing 2 of her toes to break, making her miss about a few weeks of volleyball practices and games.  
"This is nuts Minako! You are creating this paranoia and fear that your toes will break again! Your toes...are...FINE!"  
"Demo...I don't want to miss volleyball again because-"  
  
"Minako-chan...it's going to be alright. Everyday things you do in live are not going to break your toes. One stub of a toe is not going to break your toes again. Your toes have healed; the casts are off them now no more worrying." Ami patted Minako on the back, helping her up. Minako sighed and put on her shoes.  
Everyone grabbed their stuff and went their separate ways, with Minako eyeing the floor constantly, Rei still sitting at her table taking down more notes, Usagi walking with her shoulders slumped, Ami reading up on more English words and Makoto boringly trying to read "Pride and Prejudice". Thoughts buzzed through Usagi's mind as she figured out HOW she was going to get this thing typed. "UMINO! He's smart and brainy and...err...weird. Knowing him, how can he NOT know how to use a comp-" she said to her self out loud. "Iie...darn. He is also leaving with Ami-chan tomorrow for that computer club thing." Usagi sighed. Naru was out of the question as she was out of the country with her mother on some jewelry convention thing in England. She screamed in frustration as she approached her house. "Alright, I am in 11th grade! I have to do this! No more slacking off. Tomorrow is Saturday! I'll head over to the library to do some research, write things down. I'll...get to the computer...later..........when I am done with the research" she chuckled slightly as she went up to her room and closed her door.  
  
~~~I know this is not really going with the story line here...but we  
couldn't forget about Minako's feet now could we. I couldn't just have  
everybody leave with you all wondering about Minako and her bandaged  
feet...ok...no more ranting...let me know what you think...~~~ 


	3. Come Minako! TO THE LIBRARY!

~~~I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON...even though I wish I could..~~~  
  
~~~Chpt.3 Come Minako! TO THE LIBRARY!~~~  
  
A few days had passed and all the research Usagi needed for her assignment had been completed. All that was left to do was go to a computer and type out 4 long pages that Usagi had dreaded. Usagi fell back on her bed, holding in front of her out all the information she had gathered for her topic. She threw her papers up in the air in frustration and moaned. She rustled the long blond strands of her yellow pigtailed hair, causing one of her buns to come undone.  
"ARGH! I can't use a computer! I've never used one in my entire life! I've NEVER EVEN- ARGH!" she screamed "I WANT TO HAND WRITE IT! I'VE GOT NEAT HANDWRITING!"  
Just then Luna entered the room and was smacked in the face by one of Usagi's bed pillows. She flew back and hit the wall with a loud SMACK and she fell to the floor. Usagi proceeded to throw another pillow in that direction but stopped after seeing Luna twitching on the floor. Usagi dropped the pillow and rushed to Luna's side.  
"LUNA! Gomen nasai, Gomen nasai! I'M SOOOO SORRY! Daijoubou?!" usagi tapped the side of Luna's face as she awoke.  
Luna shook her head and blinked. Usagi kept apologizing over and over then explaining why she threw the pillow at Luna. Usagi sighed again and plopped back on her bed. Luna came and sat next to her on the bed to offer her sympathies.  
"Well, at least you are showing some discipline, getting to your homework and all. This is quite an improvement Usagi! Before, you would have waited till the last minute and then pulled an all-nighter just to get the report done. What made you change all of a sudden?" Luna asked  
"Well..." Usagi giggled "Mamo-chan said if I keep up my grades and really study hard, he would try and come back two weeks earlier!" Usagi smiled happily.  
"Really?" Luna questioned.  
"Really! I have to get good grades then I hand my grades to Ami-chan and she said she would scan them and email them to Mamoru over in the States! Grade reports come out in a week and a half and I feel really confident because I have been putting my nose to the books!" Usagi pouted her lower lip. "I really want my Mamo-chan to come back soon. I miss him very much" A tear escaped Usagi's eye as she flicked it away.  
"Well good for you Usagi! I like this improvement of yours very much! I just hope you keep it up even AFTER Mamoru comes back." Luna said, with the most proudest look on her face. Her eyes sparkled and for the first time she felt more confident in Usagi then ever before. Luna chuckled  
"So that's why I haven't seen you around the arcade lately, or goofing off. I am proud of you Usagi, I really am."  
Usagi sighed again as she gathered her papers that were strewn across her room. She pictured in her mind a computer. She knew what a computer looked like, all grey and box like. She saw the keyboard. That's for typing, I know that much, she thought. She saw the monitor. She saw the hard drive and the monitor. She then pictured thousands of buttons and cords and weird slots. I've seen people put thing in the slots before and one of the slots stuck out like a tongue and someone placed a disc on it, she thought again. The more she thought of a computer the more complicated the computer began to look.  
"Usagi...earth to Usagi!" Luna tilted her head sideways, staring at the Usagi who had zoned out.  
"Oh, hai...gomen.." Usagi sighed again then looked over at Luna and her eyes widened. "YOU know how to use a computer! You can come with me to the library!! You can help me figure out how to use a computer!"  
Luna shook her head, "No Usagi."  
"But WWHHYY!" Usagi whined.  
"There are no pets allowed in the library! Even if you snuck me in I wouldn't go. This is your assignment so you work on it.", Luna sighed "If pets were allowed, yes I'd go and tutor you on how to operate a computer, but sorry. No pets allowed."  
Usagi whined again and AGAIN flopped on her bed. The phone that was sitting on her bed got knocked down onto the floor with a loud clatter. It startled Usagi and she bent over to pick it up. She stared at the phone for a minute and then decided to call her buddies and see if they wanted to go with her to the library.  
She called up Rei-chan but she was way to swamped with her term paper and the test she didn't have time to accompany her. She tried Makoto but it was the same thing. Homework, Homework , Homework. Her last resort, Minako. She dialed her number.  
"Hello, is minako there? This is Usagi"  
"Oh hello Usagi!Yes... she is, hang on one second and I will get her for you." Minako's mother answered followed by a loud shout of "MINAKO, TELEPHONE!"  
Moments later Minako picked up the phone.  
"Your mom is LOUD Minako!"  
"Tell me about it! So what's up!?"  
"Well, remember that paper...ah, ah..don't say anything. I know you can't help me with the computer but I was just wonderin if you were free. I'd really like some one to accompany me to the library. I was just there a few days ago and theirs this new librarian and she scares me. She was very mean and kept telling me to be quiet because it was a library. I am afraid to go back there alone. Will you please go with me Minako!" Usagi pleaded.  
Minako hesitated over the line as she thought about it. Minako WAS free all day and her homework was finished. She saw no reason why she couldn't go with Usagi but she glanced down at her feet. Yes. The paranoia with her feet still lingered a bit and the walk to Usagi's house or the library or BOTH put her mind in a state of "DANGER ALERT!" Usagi still pleaded over the line and Minako could hear the desperation in her voice. The whining of Usagi made Minako give in and she agreed to go with Usagi to the library. Minako hung up the phone, grabbed her coat and headed over to meet Usagi at her home.  
Usagi sat at the front porch of her home playing with her blond hair just as Minako came bouncing around the corner. Her long blond hair bounced up and down as she came around the corner, stopping to catch her breath then waving at Usagi. Usagi smiled and got up to join the panting Minako. They turned the corner and headed in the opposite direction for the Juuban Disctict public library.  
"Thanks for coming with me Minako.", Usagi smiled. "I really appreciate it. Are you sure you are ok...to walk?" Usagi giggled, trying to contain her hysterical laughter.  
Minako sweatdropped, "Yes Usagi. I am fine. My feet are going to be ok. You can laugh now. It's ok. I don't mind"  
Usagi then burst into hysterical laughter making comments upon hysterical comments about Minako and her bandaged feet. She even pointed out EVERYTIME Minako stumbled or fell down during the study session because of the bandages. This started to annoy Minako as a vein twitched above her head. Minako pulled two cans of juice out from her coat pocket and handed one to Usagi. Usagi said her thanks and the two walked off in their quest to the Juuban District Public Library. 


End file.
